The Lost and the Runaways
by lollygal
Summary: Chapter three up. After seeing a very strange movie, David's past starts to affect his new gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG-13 for some inappropriate language and sexual references

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, It's not mine. Most of the gang is mine, but David's not. I changed him around a bit, though.

**AN:** ok, this is only my second fic ever, and my first Lost Boys one, so the format may be off. I'm sorry about that. Just learning how this works. Tis can be left as a one-shot, or turned into a story. Either way, please review. I welcome everything, though constructive criticsm is best.

**The Lost and the Runaways**

**Chapter one: a very strange movie**

"Well, how about The Lost Boys?" Jim said to me, tossing me a DVD, with a little smile on his face. I however was thoroughly puzzled. "Um… what does Peter Pan have to do with vampires?" I asked. We were In the middle of Blockbuster, trying to find something to rent. Since it was my turn, I was trying to find a vampire movie that I hadn't seen yet. "Nothing to do with Peter Pan, despite the title." Jim replied, "It's an 80's film, but probably one of my favorites." I shrugged. It was a vampire movie, so I was willing to give it a shot. David, however, didn't seem so sure. He shook his head ever so slightly, which was a bad sign for us. If we didn't get something he approved of, he would grumble a bit, possibly even tell us it was a waste of two hours, but he never refused outright. The shaking of the head signified that he was overly upset with this choice. Jim picked up his disapproval. He signaled to David and they started to have an "adult conversation."

I always thought it was funny how Jim talked to David, because he was only seventeen. Then again, David seemed much more adult than his age. If you looked at him at the right angle, you could see that he had experienced more than any of the rest of us had. I wasn't always sure if that was a good thing, but it was certain that when Jim talked to David as if he was actually someone of importance, not a worthless runaway, he acted accordingly.

Unfortunately, he was the only one. "Why'd he make such a fuss? He's never disapproved of anything else." Charles commented. He had somehow snuck up to my right shoulder along with Evan, and was looking intently at the box I was holding. "Maybe it's porn." Evan said, not surprisingly. Evan's mind is in the gutter, and his favorite hobby was to disturb us with his remarks. "If it was porn, it would be rated X, and I doubt Jim would have recommended it. Maybe the DVD is evil, and we'll die in seven days if we watch it." Charles replied. "That's The Ring, you idiot." Tina said, who was now by my left shoulder, also trying to look at the DVD. Alice wasn't saying anything, but continuously jumping behind me, trying to catch a glimpse of the small package everyone seemed to be obsessed with him. "Hey, Chrys, what's the back say?" Charles directed to me shortly after fighting with Tina about the particulars of The Ring. I flipped it over and read, "Thank you for shopping at Blockbuster. We pride ourselves in our service. So on, so forth. It's an old DVD, no description." There was a collective groan, and then they continued with more arguments about evil video cassettes.

David had finished his conversation with Jim, and was turning back to us. "You can argue about this later." He was saying, "We should get going now." I stood still as everyone stopped slamming against me. I held the DVD up, "what about this?" I asked. David stopped and thought a while, then finally answered "get it.", then walked out the door.

I rented the movie from an overly Enthusiastic Jim. "You'll like this one." He said, "And maybe it will break the ice." I have to say that it was embarrassing that even the man who worked the night shift at Blockbuster knew that I wasn't exactly part of the group yet. Not that they hadn't asked me, I just wasn't comfortable enough with them. I admit that I'm afraid of commitment, and joining a pack of runaways seems a little… committing. I shook my head at Jim and said," I'm not so sure. I think I'm going to hold back a little. He laughed at that. "Hasn't it been a month already?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and caught up with the others.

It wasn't until the next day that we got to watch The Lost Boys. Mostly it's because of our nocturnal schedule. We adapted it because it was too dangerous to go out during the day. During the night, police are looking for new runaways, so we're pretty much safe. To spend the time that we can't go out, we bought a TV and a blockbuster movie pass. So that afternoon, we finally popped it in. In utter defiance, David went up to his room. I don't think we really missed him.

Shortly after it started, the movie was interrupted by Charles, who shouted "Hey, its Keifer Sutherland trying to be David." I rolled my eyes a little, Charles and Keifer Sutherland was like me and vampires, or Evan and disturbing observations about sex. But when I looked closer, I saw he was right. Keifer's character had a striking resemblance to our very own David. It was slightly different, such as the character seemed around twenty or so, when the real David was obviously seventeen and the fact that no one would get caught in this decade with a trench coat like that. Still, the bleach-blonde hair was the same, and his eyes had the strange hungry expression that I had seen from time to time. He even _moved_ like David, from his walk, to the slightest twitch of his head. It was extremely eerie. "Well, I really hopeit's not porn now." Evan said, and every single one of us had to hit him.

The movie continued, and I found that Keifer's character was _actually_ called David, which made things even creepier. The story was fun, and I really enjoyed it. The best thing, though, was the vampires. I was somewhat of an expert on vampire movies, but these ones were different. I thought that it might have been because they rode around on motorcycles, but I wasn't sure. Whatever it was, the lost boys captured each of us sitting around the TV, completely enchanted with what lay before us.

Then Marco died. That was a rude awakening. It was pretty gruesome, too. Alice ended up closing her eyes, and not opening them until the screaming stopped. It didn't do much good, though. As soon as she reopened her eyes, another vampire fell. It went on like this until even David had been conquered. I don't think I really watched the rest of it. I just collected my money from Charles for being right about Max really being the head vampire, and laughed half-heartedly at the grandfather's last joke. Seeing David die like that was more than a little disturbing. We turned it off, and when an argument broke out between Charles and Evan, I went up to David's room.

He was at his window looking at a rather spectacular sunset. I came in and stood a little bit behind him. "David," I said, "Was all of that true? With Marco and Paul and Dwayne?" My voice was soft, probably inaudible to most humans. Of course, David hadn't been human for a long time. He nodded slightly. "Why didn't you tell us?" I continued. This time he faced me. His face seemed troubled, with a look that no one who was just seventeen could have. "Did you really want to know?" he said. "Chrys, you've seen a bunch of Vampire movies, trying to see what truth the is and what's not. That movie is true. We try to survive, and one of us ends up dead. We try to defend his honor, and only one survives. The truth is that throughout our eternal life, we are hunted. Now that you know that, I understand if you want to go."

So, it came down to the choice. Ever since I had started holding back, David mentioned it every time I talked to him. Only this time, it was different. He was admitting to me that the life of a vampire wasn't perfect. It could even border on Hellish sometimes. That's what made me make my decision. After all, me having problems with commitment was because I wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting into. Now I did. "I can handle it." I said, smiling a little. David's look became puzzled, so I reinforced my point. "I'm ready." I said. At that moment, the others came upstairs. "What's going on?" Charles asked, looking from me to David. David responded, "Out to eat. Chrys is ready." Charles gave me a strange look. "You've decided that you're ready after _that_?" he asked, bewildered, "You are really crazy." I laughed at him a little. "Of course I am, I've decided to spend eternity with you guys." David was already by the door. "Can we just go already?" he said. And with banter and arguments, my new family and I went off to get my first kill.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To all who remember this, I am sorry for the over a yearlong wait. I decided to leave it as a one-shot, but the story would not leave me alone. So here is chapter two of what I assume is going to be an almost novel.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own David. The theme park's real, and I don't own that either. Pretty much everything else in this chapter is mine. If I missed something, I don't own that either.

Chapter 2: a night on the boardwalk.

Well, Chrys did it. I honestly didn't think she would, after holding out for a month. The fact that it happened the night we watched that video was even more amazing. I've liked Keifer Sutherland; ever since Stand by Me, but that movie freaked me out so badly, I think I'm going to leave the room every time Chrys gets a vampire movie.

Ok, back to what I was going to talk about. After Chrys got around to getting truly vamped, we went out to the local theme park to celebrate. After all, it's relatively easy to convince someone you have a pass. The hard thing is fooling the machines, but Evan figured that out a while ago, so we were practically unstoppable. It was there that things got interesting.

I was coming back from the rapids ride with Evan. Yes, it was ten at night. I'm not going to catch pneumonia. Anyway, Evan and I were coming back when we bumped into Tina. She looked disapprovingly at our soaked clothes for a moment, then fell into step with us. "So, how'd you like the movie?" she asked after a short silence. She said it casually, but I could tell she was as shaken up as I was. That's part of being in this particular… I'll call it gang for convenience. She was as close to me as a sister. A bossy, controlling, conceited, tomboy of a sister, but a sister none the less. "Well, it had Keifer in it." I said, not bothering to hide my nervousness. They could read me just as well. She nodded a little, "yeah. I had practically forgotten that movie. It was a whole lot more disturbing than I remember." Of course, reading didn't give you all the details. That was a complete surprise to me. "Wait, you've seen that before?" I asked her, and she nodded again, "It came out a few weeks before I ran off. I guess it never really connected before." Naturally, I was a bit resentful of this. "Of course, another occasion to flaunt your seniority." She glared at me a bit for that remark. "You know, it's only a problem because you make such a big deal about it." She retorted. We went on like this until Evan interrupted us. "Personally, I was wondering," Evan started," How did Michel and Star have sex? I mean they're both half dead. Maybe it's different between dead and half dead, but no matter what, I haven't been able to… HEY!" Tina and I had simultaneously hit him in order to shut him up. We do that a lot, but it works, so I don't believe any of us have a problem with it. "I think we're almost there." I said, desperately trying to change the subject. Tina nodded, and then suddenly gasped. Mine was less than a few seconds later.

Whenever we went to this particular park, David always went to the same place to sulk. Evan and I tried to get him to go on some rides with us once, but he would go with us on one or two, and then return to the same spot. It was on a bridge that was above a man-made lake. He always faced the Ferris wheel, although I never quite knew why. Now, as I looked, I could see his preference. Somehow the lake, the Ferris wheel, and the rest of the sights and sounds surrounding us fit together with a strange ease. As Tina, Evan, and I looked out, we realized that it looked almost exactly like the boardwalk at Santa Carla.

We stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then made it the rest of the way to David. Chrys was already there, talking to him. Of course, I didn't blame her. There were a lot of things for her to talk about now, since she was now officially one of us. I was still trying to get used to feeling her full-time, as she was rather elusive as a half-vamp. From what I could gather, she was asking him about why he left, so I figured that Tina and I weren't the only ones who had noticed the uncanny similarity. "Once I heard Sam and Michael had sold a vampire movie, I began to realize that it wouldn't be safe for me there much longer." David was telling Chrys, "So I ran off, and ended up here." The three of us who were walking joined David and Chrys in leaning against the bridge. "You must miss it some times." Tina said, looking up at the Ferris wheel. David seemed to notice that we had come back, and looked at Tina. "Sometimes," he told her, "But not really. The Lost Boys were really Max's. I was part of them, but Max had really taken care of most of it. With you guys, it was really up to me. I chose you, invited you, put up with all your endless bickering." He smiled a bit, and glanced temporarily at me and Evan, then looked back to Tina. "I feel more at home here then I did at Santa Cruz." His explanation was slightly arrogant, but completely true. We were all there because of him. Still, I couldn't believe that he would just give up on his past. That just wasn't David. "So what about the Emersons?" I asked, and he looked at me again, smiling a little wider. I really hate it when he smiles, it is really creepy. "You mean the Childresses; they changed their name in the movie for protection. Well, I located Sam a while back, and I doubt he's moved very far. Still, I guess revenge is a dish best served cold, as they say." Once again, this didn't sound like David. I was wondering if something had scared him off, when I heard somebody ask another question, "Well, hasn't it been somewhere around twenty years? I'm pretty sure that is considered cold." It was Alice. She had sneaked up on us while we were talking, and now was displaying one of her rare moments when she actually spoke. We all turned around and looked at her, and David shook his head. "I won't get you involved." He turned away from us, and started brooding. I think I hate that more then when he smiles. "But we already are involved." Chrys replied, but that really didn't affect David. "You aren't the Lost Boys." He said, in a voice so low that I could barely pick it up. I took it as an insult of sorts, and was rather hurt for a few moments. Then I realized something. "We don't have to be." I thought, and it must have been out loud, because the others started listening to me. "But you are part of our family, and so we are going to get involved, no matter how much you protest. It doesn't matter that we aren't the Lost boys. We are…" and I stopped there, because I wasn't exactly sure what we were. Yet Evan seemed to. "The runaways." He said, and it took me a while to realize that that was exactly the term I was looking for. "That's right. We are the Runaways." I said, and it occurred to everyone that Evan was right. We had a name now, and a mission. Even David, who in essence created us, could no longer slow our resolve. "The runaways then." He grunted and we knew that, for this moment at least, we had won. We looked back at the Ferris wheel, which had been practically forgotten during the conversation, and thought about our new realization. We were the Runaways, and right now, the world was ours.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Ok, this is kind of short, and nothing really happens, but it is kind of necessary. I promise next chapter will be better.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own David. Ok, that's it for right now.

**Chapter 3: Searching for Michael.**

We stood there at the boardwalk for quite a long time. We just all sat there in an awkward silence, looking up at the Ferris wheel. I am not quite sure what had happened, and I do not think anyone else really did either. All we really knew was that things were changing fast. After some time, the lights began to turn off. We snapped out of our Reverie, and silently left the park.

Jim listened intently as I related the story to him. "Well, I honestly didn't think that movie would do anything that serious. At most, I figured it would just sway Chrys." He said, shaking his head. That made little sense to me. Charles kept on commenting about how weird Chrys's timing was, but I did not realize how strange it was until someone pointed it out. "How did that work, anyway?" I asked him. He smiled this little half smile that he always got when hearing a question he particularly liked. "Well, Chrys watches vampire movies, but I think she always realized that it only tells the human side of the story. By watching The Lost Boys, she finally got David to tell everything. Good and bad." I just giggled a little bit. It seemed rather silly to me. Still, people were infinitely weird. You could never truly understand someone until you have talked to him or her in depth, talked to someone else about them in depth, and then think about it yourself. I always found that knowing people became rather tedious, but Jim seemed to be a natural at it. After all, he seemed to have me pegged the moment he found me hanging out at the back of the Blockbuster.

Actually, his insightfulness got me thinking. "Jim," I began, "Well, you own a video store, picked the movie that just happened to star David, ended up convincing Chrys to finally kill someone, and not to mention when you introduced me to everyone. It's just, that seems a little strange, so are you, um, like Max?" I felt extremely stupid after saying it. I do not like feeling stupid, which is why I usually keep my mouth shut. Of course, I had never been able to keep quiet around Jim. He laughed a little, but not unkindly. "I guess I can see where you're coming from, but no. David doesn't need anybody looking over him. I was just a fan, and recognized him the minute he first came in. Plus, do I smell like a vampire?" he asked. I shook my head. He didn't. Vampires not only had this strange vibe, but they had a distinctive smell, if you had keen enough senses to detect it. Vampires always smelt something close to dusty tombs, blood, and mystery. He did smell a little dusty, but it seemed more from extremely old books and movies then from anything dead. I blushed a little bit, but said nothing.

"Hey, Jim, Charles has his pick already, but we can't agree on another one." David called out, breaking the awkward silence. Jim thought about it, then replied, "Try Six Feet Under. It's another series, but you guys might be interested." David nodded from behind one of the shelves, and reemerged with a disc of Six Feet Under, and another one of Twenty-Four. Jim checked them out, and began to leave. I began to follow him, but Jim called my name. "Listen Alice," he said, "If you want to find Michael, I would try going back to Santa Carla." I looked back at him. "Why?" I asked. He gave me that half smile again, and replied, "It's just a theory, but he'll probably be there." I nodded a little awkwardly, and then went out to tell David what Jim had said.

We set out for Santa Cruz the next night. Apparantly that's where the movie was filmed, and the true and actual Santa Carla. I must say it was a rather pretty place, if you ignored the rather ugly aspects of it. Actually, it kind of reminded me of Aneheim. I looked around for a minute. " This place is big." I said, a little awed. Everyone looked at me. The good thing about saying little is that you are paid attention to when you actually speak. David nodded. " It is big. Maybe we should split up." He said. David was acting odd. Odder than usual, I mean. He was about as quiet as me, but not in the sad way that he usually fell silent. This time it seemed he was in deep thought, and I couldn't quite read what it was. So, I gave him his space. I walked towards the boardwalk, not altogether sure what I was looking for, and lost myself in the whirl of color. The theme park had nothing against this.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I again apologize for an agonizingly long wait, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It is my longest chapter so far, and the best in my opinion. So enjoy, even if it leaves more questions than answers. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are awesome. I NEED REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own David, and this chapter, I get to say I don't own Michael.

**Chapter 4: Showdown**

I must say, I could get used to Santa Cruz. It was definitely the kind of hell-hole I had been finding myself attracted to lately. Rather impressed with the place, I sauntered over to David. He was brooding. I love him to death, but that gets annoying sometimes. "We're splitting up?" I asked him, and he nodded. However, I'm not sure if he was actually paying attention. His eyes were slightly glazed over, his body was tense, and his nose twitched in a manner that kind of reminded me of a rabbit. Actually, I would think it hilarious if I didn't know what it meant.

He was on a hunt, and apparently thought that we would get in the way. "Really, David." I said, "We can help you out." He came back to me a moment, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tina, but I have to do this on my own." I sighed a bit. He can be so irritating sometimes. "Fine, I'll just wander around a strange, run-down city while you hunt down Michael, who you are only even caring about because of us, yet seem to think you have to take him on alone." I told him. He smiled. "You do that." He said, "If I need any help, you'll be the first to know." He turned away, and started to go, but I stopped him. "Wait, you're forgetting something." I told him, then gave him a quick kiss. It would have been longer, but I wasn't going to stall him any more. Preventing a vampire from hunting is like repeatedly poking a rotweiler with a big stick while it is eating. Actually, I would take my chances with the rotweiler.

He returned the kiss, and then finally headed off. The others had already gone in their separate directions, so I was left alone. "Just wonderful." I said to myself, "You are standing in the middle of an unknown boardwalk, with nothing to do, talking to yourself. Really, Tina, How low can you get?"

After feeling and looking like an idiot for a few more minutes, I decided I would walk down some alleyways. I have always liked alleys, they always made me feel like something strange and exiting was waiting for me just around an abandoned corner. Yes, I know that I'm a vampire, but if I figured that if I went down enough alleys, I could find something that could top my existence. Surprisingly, I did.

After about thirty minutes of wandering, I began to feel a slight prickle at the back of my neck. I could tell that something was coming, and was not disappointed when I turned a corner and saw a boy running my way. He was about my age, my physical age, anyway, and just a little bit taller. He was pale and frightfully skinny, and he sported a grey beanie on his head, which made him look like a bad rip-off of eminem. Honestly, he didn't look that imposing, but I sensed there was something about him that put me on edge. The way he ran showed that he was used to it, and he was surprisingly graceful.

That was when I finally grew a brain, and decided to use my nose. Sure enough, he was a vampire. Well, that explained it all. The boy had come much closer to me, and stopped with spot-on precision. "Move!" he barked at me. I just stared at him. I really don't like to be bossed around, "Why?" I said stubbornly. I then felt extremely stupid. After all, there was no reason for me not to move, except for my mild curiosity over how I had run into a vampire. "Just MOVE!" he yelled, and I had to cover my years because it was so loud. I finally just shook my head. This was getting too weird. I finally just stepped aside, ready to let him pass. He would have, too, if I had not felt something overly familiar at that exact moment. David was there. Well, not right in front of me or anything, but I could distinctly feel him somewhere on the overhead rooftops, and I realized exactly what was going on. As the boy began to run again, I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey, "I said, "what's your name?" He turned at looked at me, a little suspicious, but I don't think he had caught on yet. "Michael" he told me unwillingly. I allowed myself to smile, although I don't usually because it always looks sadistic, and said to him, "Hello Michael, I'm Tina. I happen to be David's girlfriend."

_Break…_

We stood there for a minute, not talking. I could tell that I had freaked him out, which was my intention. If David for some reason wanted me to block him, I was going to use everything in my power to keep him still. So, I just stared at him a while, as he did the same. I must say, he looked absolutely nothing like the Michael in the movie, even without his ridiculous headwear. Then again, most people don't look like movie stars. I can imagine what I would look like if they ever made a movie about _us_. I bet I would have long, flowing red hair that went all the way down to my waist. I would be tall, wiry, and probably even speak with a small Irish lilt. Of course, that last part is ridiculous, because my family immigrated ages before I was even born. I have been completely Americanized, which is fine with me.

The rest of it is awful, too. It isn't that I'm ugly, or anything, I just don't look like a movie star. For one thing, I'm short. People have this thing about shortness. I think some people would even rather be fat then short. And my hair, well, it isn't too bad, but it's kind of frizzy. I can't do anything with it. So, it seemed that Michael wasn't all that movie-worthy either. I guess I could understand.

Finally, Michael spoke, and knocked me forcibly out of my reverie. "So, are you going to kill me yet?" he said angrily. I shook my head. "Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead right now" I told him, "Honestly, I have no idea what to do. IT WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEONE TOLD ME THINGS FOR ONCE!" The last part was directed at David, and I actually think he heard me, given that I thought I heard some laughter up and to my left.

"Wonderful." I heard Michael muttering, "I'm stuck with David and his psychotic new lapdog, who doesn't even seem to understand what she's doing. Really, I shouldn't have woken up tonight." I was about to rebuke him for calling me a psychotic lapdog, when I heard a scream run through my head. Well, it wasn't exactly a scream, but that's the best I can describe it. It had happened enough for me to know what was going on. Evan had gotten himself in trouble again. It wasn't too bad, and Evan seemed to be taking care of himself, but I still blacked out for a few seconds due to the distress call. When I finally got my vision back, I found that Michael had started running again. I ran after him. "Really! Can you ever stand your ground for once! Stop running away." I yelled at him. He stopped, so quickly I almost ran into him. Then he turned around, and yelled at me, "I'm not." That stopped me in my tracks. It certainly looked like he was running away. He shook his head, as if privately berating himself about something. After a few minutes, he looked up at me. "Aren't _you_ going to help him?" He asked me.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally figured out what Michael was saying. "Wait… you could feel that?" I asked him. He nodded. "Always have." He replied, "But it's never been this strong before." I shrugged my shoulders and found a place against a nearby wall to lean on, since we didn't seem to be going anywhere. "That's probably just because we're closer than we usually are." I said nonchalantly, "It's really nothing. And if it gets any worse, David went as backup." Indeed, David's foreboding presence was gone from the rooftops, and off bounding toward where I could feel Evan, badly shaken up, but fine. I thought it was funny that I was sitting there, talking to the sworn enemy of my boyfriend and sire as if we were friendly acquaintances. Then again, it had been a strange night. After all, Michael was treating me the same way. "Oh. Well, that makes sense. I just assumed he was in a lot of trouble." Michael said, and I could tell that he was slightly embarrassed. "Are you saying that you were going to help him out?" I asked him. His answer was one of the stranger things that had happened, and things had already become completely bizarre. For one thing, I found out that Michael had somehow become a vampire. On top of that, it seems that he can sense all of us, AND he actually ventured to help Evan, although I could tell that he was someone who desperately wanted to drive a stake through our hearts.

Michael turned away from me, and said in an absurdly soft voice, "Of course not. Why would I do that?" I had the strangest feeling that he wasn't trying to convince me, but himself. Either way, no one was fooled. At that moment I actually thought about what it must be like to be Michael. He had fought exceedingly hard to not become a vampire, yet there he was, standing before me in all of his undead glory. Being a vampire is not always a picnic; believe me, and becoming one unwillingly would suck beyond anything I could think of at that moment. So I said something that, although it wasn't planned, was probably the most sweet, helpful, horrifying thing I have ever told anyone, "Don't worry about it. After all, you're family."

Before Michael could reply, I heard a tiny call in my head: David wanted me, and quickly. "Look, I've got to go." I told him, "It was nice to meet you though." With that, I ran away from Michael, and eventually pushed off the ground and took to the sky.

_Break…_

I found myself not all that far from where we had first landed in Santa Cruz, except the mood was a bit more somber. Charles and Evan looked especially morose, and I began to wonder if Evan's emergency was more important than I thought. Finally, I caught sight of David, and went over him. "Do you need me now?" I asked him, but although he cracked a smile, he seemed as down as everyone else. "We're going." He told me. I just stood there in silence for a minute. David was making absolutely no sense tonight. "You really owe me an explanation." I replied. "Later." He countered, then started walking. I shrugged and then headed to my own motorcycle. " Where are we going, anyway?" I asked no one in particular. It was Evan who answered. "L.A." he said, "Charles and I have some unfinished business we need to take care of."


End file.
